This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this works is to develop brighter, higher resolution scintilators that could improve the performance, and reduce the cost, of detectors designed for structural biology applications. The development is funded by a variety of SBIR grants from NIH and DOE but the testing of them under real beam conditions at 18ID is part of core project I in the BioCAT P41 grant. Currently we are examining films made of CsI:Tl,Sm, structured ZnTe:Om, and a structured ZnSe:Te as possible candidates for high brightness, high spatial resolution scintillators with fast decay times. The most promising of these so far is ZnSe:Te with 180% of the brightness of commercial MinR-2000 screens commonly used for these applications. These have been tested on 18ID with EMCCD and intensified CCD cameras to assess their suitability for the construction of time-resolved scattering detectors. Results of these experiments have been submitted for publication in NIM A. We will soon take delivery of an intensified CMOS camera capable of 3600 fps that we will ultimately be developed into a detector system (70 x 70 mm active area, ~67 micron pixels) when we have found a suitable scintillator. When this arrives we will be using this camera for the scintillator testing program because of it superiority over the EMCCD device.